


What if I were a princess?

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written just after Chapter 56: Role had just come out. The girls of the 104th thinking about what it would be like to be a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I were a princess?

What if I were a princess?  
What would I know of the world?  
Would I care about anyone enough  
to follow them far from my home  
or to walk ahead to protect them?  
Would I care as much as I do about anything?

What if I were a princess?   
Well, I wouldn't have to be hungry,   
but I don't want to be a princess.   
I want my life to belong to me.   
But I would like not to be hungry.

What if I were a princess?   
That'd be hell.   
Not just for me.   
I mean, that would have to be hell.

What if I were a princess?   
I probably wouldn't be here.   
Maybe none of us would be here.   
Maybe no one would need to be here.   
Maybe I would send someone in my stead   
and I wouldn't care.   
If someone else had gone, I probably wouldn't care.

Turns out I'm a princess,   
but I've only had three goals in my life   
and I've only had one goal at a time   
and all of them died without bearing fruit.   
I never even knew I was a princess.   
And what will I do now?


End file.
